El Príncipe y el Vago
by Miss Foster Strider
Summary: Un Príncipe que nada le interesa. Un Vago que tiene permiso de todo. Una motocicleta. Paisajes y cosas por conocer. Todo por un momento de aburrimiento en clases... Pequeña historia para CreationLM, y todas las locas fans de la pareja.


_South park no me pertenece. Soundtrack sugerido: __**What you Know- Two door cinema club.**_

El príncipe y el vago.

:;:;:

_Había una vez, en un reino en el que siempre caía nieve, un príncipe con ojos de color extraño, que nunca se interesó por nada._

_El vivía rodeado de lujos que afortunadamente si se merecía, ya que su padre se esforzó mucho en darle una buena educación y él mismo sabía aprovechar su conocimiento._

_Era amable con la gente de su reino y con las personas bajo du servicio, pues también se le había inculcado el ser cortes y agradecido._

_Pero aun así no le interesaba nada. Y siempre había algo que le hacía falta en su vida._

_Se movía como un autómata, y siempre decía que su vida carecía de emoción por muchos aparatos, videojuegos, ropas caras o demás que tenía al alcance de la mano._

_Pero un día, llegó a las puertas del palacio un muchacho de su edad, con el pelo revuelto y montado en una motocicleta. El príncipe se fijó hacia abajo, y sus ojos de color rojo se quedaron fijos en la primera cosa, o más bien persona, que lo había sorprendido desde que tenía memoria._

_Y el Vago le gritó, alzando hacia arriba su rostro pálido y ojeroso:_

_'Yo no soy de este reino, por lo tanto, tú no tienes autoridad sobre mi'_

_Al príncipe le pareció un poco extraño un atrevimiento tal, pero no pasó de un simple gesto extrañado. Y le gritó desde su balcón:_

_'No me interesa. Igual, yo dejo entrar a todo mundo; Ricos, pobres, cojos, ciegos, ladrones o caballeros; míos y ajenos. Porque la verdad no me interesa. Puedes entrar, y tomar lo que desees. Has lo que quieras.'_

_Y el Vago lo vio meterse a su cuarto. Los guardias habían oído la orden del príncipe, por lo tanto se quedaron quietos, y esperaron una orden o una acción de parte del joven de cabellos castaños y desordenados. Por unos momentos el Vago se quedó quieto, pensando. 'Tengo permiso del príncipe de hacer lo que desee… podría tomar las cosas que quiera, tengo su consentimiento… Ese príncipe es extraño. ¡Voy a volver mañana!' pensó, y avisó a los guardias que por favor esperaran su llegada al día siguiente._

_A la mañana siguente, al príncipe hiso los deberes correspondientes a su escuela. Comió, y después, como todo buen adolescente, jugó una ardua partida en la consola. La verdad es que no deseaba ser fastidiado por nadie, pero como si Dios jugara en su contra, la voz de una de las ayudantes del palacio le llamó diciéndole que tenía una visita._

_Así que salió al balcón de su pieza al escuchar un potente motor arrancar en la plaza principal. Y lo encontró allí, sobre su moto. Con el pelo revuelto y una chaqueta de cuero negra que lo protegía del frío al manejar. _

_El Príncipe se quedó quieto, pero se negaba a mostrar que se había emocionado por ver de vuelta al muchacho que le dio mucho que pensar a noche anterior. Y le dijo:_

_'¿Qué haces aquí? No tienes porque hacerlo… Puedes hacer lo que sea. Puedes visitar el palacio… ¿Por qué quieres perder el tiempo conmigo?'_

_'Tengo tu consentimiento para hacer lo que sea. Y yo quiero que ese lo que sea sea venir a visitarte' le gritó, e inmediatamente le mostró una sonrisa juguetona, diferente a todas las sonrisas que había visto en su vida. _

_El príncipe dio un respingo y cerró rápidamente las cortinas al meterse nuevamente en su habitación. Y cerró la puerta, y las ventanas, y los cajones, y el cierre de su chaqueta, y se acostó a analizar lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, y a pensar porque lo sentía. _

_Pidió amablemente a la ayudante que le dijera al Vago de su parte, que si no tenía donde pasar la noche, tendría una habitación y alimento hasta cuando lo deseara. _

_'¡Pero pon mucho cuidado en hacerme sonar muy desinteresado, Bebe!' le decía el Príncipe a la chica. 'No quiero que crea cosas…' y se quedó en su cuarto toda la tarde, haciendo nada, aunque estaba rodeado de cosas por hacer._

_A la mañana siguiente, con los ojos todavía desenfocados, el Príncipe se sentó en el comedor a tomar el desayuno. Pero no contó con que hubiese alguien más sentado con él además de su papá el Rey._

_'Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera tener los ojos de ese color'_

_El Vago tomó la oferta del Príncipe, y ahora estaba desayunando junto al Rey._

_El Príncipe jamás ponía los codos en la mesa, siempre colocaba una servilleta en su regazo; la taza o vaso siempre iba en la parte superior para evitar que se callera, y siempre limpiaba su boca luego de cada bocado. Y por extraño que pareciera, le daban una ganas muy poco comunes de reír cada vez que veía la cara del Vago al tomar un bocado de su desayuno y notar que de verdad le gustaba el sabor._

_El Príncipe era muy extraño. Se quería reír, pero calificaba la risa como algo tonto y sin sentido, y por esa razón nunca reía._

_'Yo nunca pensé que pudiera acoger en mi casa a un vago que viene en motocicleta desde un lugar lejano, sin reyes, ni tierras gobernadas' dijo el Príncipe como contestación al comentario anterior del Vago, que había quedado en el aire._

_El Príncipe no lo decía por ofender ni nada de eso… en realidad se interesaba en el otro._

_'No sabía que un príncipe pudiera tener interés en un plebeyo'_

_'No sabía que por la culpa de un plebeyo ahora tenga interés en muchas cosas'_

_Y tomó un sorbo de su café, y todo mundo se quedó callado. El vago tenía permiso para todo y en cierta forma, esto aplicaba también sobre el Príncipe: Todo lo que el Vago quisiera hacer, él tenía la obligación de cumplir._

_'¿Cómo deseas tomar tu oportunidad?' le dijo el Príncipe._

_El Vago lo miró con una media sonrisa en la cara._

_'Voy a sacarte a conocer el mundo de dónde vengo'_

_En un principio, el Príncipe buscó todas las formas de oponerse, pero se quedó callado, y pensó que para la próxima, tendría más cuidado de a quien le daba su palabra._

_Y así fue. El Vago salió antes y compró al Príncipe un conjunto de ropa cómodo y bonito, para que no anduviera paseando con sus ropas caras y para estar seguro de los ladrones y otras alimañas._

_'Jen… ¿jeens?... Jean. Jeans.'_

_'Son jeans, paltalones. No puedo creer que en tu vida de dinero hayas oído de esta marca.'_

_Entonces el Príncipe Salió del palacio vestido con un suéter negro y una bufanda roja, pantalones y un par de zapatillas que según él, eran tremendamente cómodas._

_'No voy a subirme a tu monstruosidad' dijo el Príncipe._

_'No es una monstruosidad, es una moto' Cuando el príncipe se acomodó en el asiento, haciendo ademanes raros, esperó pacientemente a que el Vago subiera, temiendo por cada movimiento y aun más cuando el motor por fin se encendió. _

_'¡AH!' chilló el Príncipe agarrándose con fuerza a la breve pero fuerte cintura del castaño, que solo se rio por la forma en la que el Príncipe que parecía de roca se hacía de gelatina tras suyo. El Príncipe se cerraba cada vez más al Vago cuando escuchaba el vroom VVROOOOOMMMM del motor y notaba el suelo moverse bajo ambos._

_'Tranquilo' le decía entre risas el Vago mientras avanzaban por los valles verdes y fríos de las afueras del reino, y el Príncipe solo se abrazaba aún más a él._

_El Príncipe, después de un rato, comenzó a abrazarse al otro sin necesitarlo realmente, mientras comenzaba a sentir algo raro en su pecho, que luchaba y pataleaba queriendo salir. El Príncipe veía con admiración los parajes, la gente, los animales, las tiendas, la nieve de la montaña y tomaba fotografías con la cámara que el rey le había regalado de cumpleaños._

_De vez en cuando, el Vago volteaba su rostro un poquito, y le mandaba pequeñas sonrisitas que contrastaban con su apariencia dura, las cuales eran devueltas por el Príncipe aunque la verdad no sabía muy bien porqué._

_Por fin después de dos horas de camino, se detuvieron en una pequeña cafetería en las afueras de uno de los pueblos, donde vendían el mejor café en todos los rincones del mundo, y tenía un mirador en el patio donde atendían a las personas que deseaban observar al paisaje mientras bebían o leían._

_El Vago rápidamente se dirigió hacia un alto rubio, y se saludaron amistosamente. Después de un rato, el muchacho rubio les entregó a ambos un café humeante y les invitó al patio a observar. Caminaron entre la poca nieve que había hasta el mirador, y ambos se quedaron sentados un largo rato._

_'No tenías porque hacer esto'_

_'pensé que no te interesabas en nada… y eso no es correcto. Hay muchas cosas que ver'_

_Y el Príncipe sonrió bajando la cabeza. Y el Vago tomó su mano. El Príncipe lo miró a los ojos y el Vago se acercó porque eso quería hacer. _

_Y el Príncipe se quedó quieto, y entonces el Vago le dio un beso en los labios._

_Entonces el Príncipe abrió mucho los ojos, y como si hubiera algo dentro de él, comenzó a reírse, cada vez más fuerte y el Vago se rio con él y ambos terminaron su café muy callados, y muy juntos, y siguieron así, disfrutando la vista, y el Príncipe solo pensaba en que era cierto que hay muchas cosas en el mundo que ver._

_…_

-Y Fin.

-¿Así acaba?

-Sip.

Christophe bajó el cuaderno de su vista y lo colocó sobre la mesa cuidando de no tirar el café que había frente a él. Frente a él estaba Damien viéndolo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Ambos estaban refugiados del frio de invierno en la cafetería de Tweek y ya iban por su tercera ronda de café.

-¿Soy un príncipe entonces?- Dijo Damien irguiéndose para luego inclinarse y beber de su taza.

-haha, Si. Yo soy el Vago.- sonrió, y señaló la motocicleta en la que ambos habían llegado, estacionada afuera.

-Creo que lo noté.- y señaló su ropa- Resulta que lo que el Príncipe trae puesto es lo que yo traigo en este momento.

-Lo escribí en clase de inglés, venimos de la escuela ¿Qué esperabas?

Ambos rieron. Damien se acercó a Chris y le regaló un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora deberías hacer una sobre un árbol y Tweek y Craig…

Christophe lo acercó a él y lo sentó sobre su regazo, ambos observaron al par de tarados acarameladitos detrás del mostrador de la tienda.

-Nah, seré escritor privado…

Y ambos se quedaron así hasta que hubo algo mejor que hacer.

;:;:;:

* * *

Sup y'all.

Wow, pues aquí está mi primer damstophe… sorry su hay faltas de ortografía, pero mi primita me está pintando como payaso en este momento. Para CreationLM y todas las fans del damstophe, que sin duda, es una buena pareja.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia super ramdom(:


End file.
